Ninjas In Loss Vegas
by unholygaara
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever so I know its short.What happens if you suddenly wake up in a hotel room in loss vegas with a name tattooed to your back.


Naruto: Ninjas in Loss Vegas

Rated:M

Characters: Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Itachi(not so much)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it =P

Sasuke wakes up in a large bed....next to him lies Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru...."hmm were we on a mission......" he walks to the bathroom. After 2 minutes Shikamaru wakes up and sees Naruto and Neji..."Why do I have such a strong headache?" he tries to get up but feels something heavy on him....*Must be Naruto's leg*. Shikamaru pushes Naruto and the heavy feeling goes away. *Knewit*. He gets up and walks to the bathroom...the door was open a he can see Sasuke brushing his teeth. "Hey....how did we get in this room?" Sasuke look back at Shikamaru...Spits the water out of his mouth then looks back "its a hotel" he points to the bottle of shampoo. It says "Luxury Resort and Casino" on it..Shikamaru looks confused "were we on a mission?", "I don't know..." Sasuke looks closer at Shikamaru with a strange face, Shikamaru is taken a back..."What.....what is it?"...Sasuke smiles evilly..."So Shika-Man, who's Maria?" and points at the tattoo on Shikamaru's chest. "What...."Shikamaru looks down in surprise before covering his chest "Whoa! What the fuck!...How did that get there!" Shikamaru turns around and gets into a squat trying desperately to remember the night before. Sasuke look amused as he took of his Pj's to get in the bath..."Hey can you leave...gonna shower" Shikamaru looks at Sasuke but before he could say anything his eyes caught something on Sasuke's back.."Whoa!" Before raising a eyebrow. Sasuke looks at him and begins to notice the same look he gave Shikamaru before...His face turns blue..."what......don't tell me I got one too" Face turning ever so blue. "Sasuke.....it says Joice and Sasuke forever.......". Sasuke in panic looks in the mirror at his back and screams the most feminine scream of his life.

"Juken!" the bathroom door slams open with Neji in a small towel appearing before them.."What happened!" he looks and sees Sasuke in the fetal position in the corner, Shikamaru is in shock due to Neji's sudden entrance...Neji looks around *must be some kind of genjutsu* "Byakugan!" he looks around only too see that there on the 45th floor in a large building "AHHH!" Neji jumps on Shikamaru(Which made worse to to Neji's choice of cover) for it is known that Neji is greatly afraid of heights...as all this is happening Naruto strolls in looks at the faces of his comrades....and before speaking gulps "so....you guys noticed the wedding rings too huh.". At that one moment everyone looked at there fingers, and with surprising unison shouted "Holy SHIT!!!" Shikamaru grabs everyone and shoves them into the bathtub...as they all huddled they all began to think of the women who were going to kill them if word ever got out...Shikamaru was the first to speak "Guys guys...calm down" with a not so convincing voice "Lets just try to remember...WHAT THE FUCK happened......OK" Sasuke who is now recovered from the shock looks at his friends "We were on a mission I think" "Yeah I know bu then what happened" said Naruto. Everyone looked at Neji(who was leading the mission) to notice his eyes still in Byakugan state. "Guys...were not the only ones in here....Oh damn someones coming!" they all looked at the curtain to see a large shadow. "What are you guys doing?" said a females voice and as this person opens the curtain a fail scream come out of the boys mouth like some kind of horror movie. This in turn scared the girl and her three friends behind her. Shikamaru begins to remember the heavy thing on the bed when he sees one of the girls with his name tattooed Japanese style(Letters going down) going down her (Pretty large) cleavage. Shikamaru touches his jewels before screaming again "MY INNOCENCE!" the boys in a ninja like dash jumped out of the tub and ran for the door... "What kind of sick nightmare is this!" yelled Naruto but before they can reach the door there was a knock....

"Hey boys what the hell is taking you so long.....Lady Tsunade asked if we could get you guys"

Shikamaru knew that voice all to well...it was Tamari...and it sounded like Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were with her. The boys looked at the girls coming out of the bathroom. Then at themselves who pretty much weren't wearing anything. Naruto and Shikamaru were in boxers and Sasuke and Neji had only a towel on. "Shandara!" yelled Sakura as she kicked open the door to see the other girls cooing over "there" men....Sakura was the first to speak.... "NARUTO!!!!!"

Now pause the image you have in your head right now about the boys close to getting there asses kicked and pan out for a second. For lying on the grass in a forest was Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. All of which are twitching. Itachi stands over them his right eye bleeding. "Hehehe"

then releases his Tsukuyomi. Kisame looks at Itachi with a "your one fucked up person" face before following him. A few days later ANBU black ops find the four boys lying in the grass...leech food, they are taken to the hospital. Tsunade walks in and looks at the shadow in the corner "they'll be fine...just the traumatic experience of a full on female ass whopping wont allow them to leave there coma's for a while" she looks at the figure again...don't you think that was a little fucked up" before passing Itachi 100 bucks. "No" Itachi said with a smile "you said that not even I can catch these four ninja in a Genjutsu. You never said which" Itachi flies out the window. Tsunade looks at the boys and smiles "Cheater..." then walks away.


End file.
